The Unholy Undead
by star-girl-mag
Summary: PhantomDracula crossover: 6 months after leaving Paris Christine finds herself in The Carfax District Lunatic Asylum, in London and it seems that Christine is somehow involved in the mystery of Count Dracula.
1. Prologue

"Christine I love you!" Was the last thing he said to me before we floated away from the shore of the lake and everything we knew of our lives. As I looked back I couldn't help but wonder if I had made the right choice. If I had stayed what would have become of me? I could stay with Erik but Raoul would have been forced to leave at sea and I would never see him again. I knew I loved Raoul with all my heart but I loved the Phantom too, my Erik, but was I _in_ love with him? I loved him but perhaps I was only in love with his mystery. I had never really had the chance to get to know him. It was either Erik or Raoul. Lose my love or lose my friend. It was too late. We fled and I would never see him again. I always have wondered, if my choice was wrong. If I'd chosen Erik, perhaps Raoul would still be alive. Perhaps the fates punished him for my mistake.

"I do." As these words spilled so willingly from Raoul's lips I felt remorse that he was so happy and I so grievous on this day. This was my duty. I had left my life behind to be with this man and I must go through with this task. I knew it must be done but I just did not feel ready. Only yesterday I was a child and today I carried out my womanly duty. Giving myself to one man, to be his 'until death do us part.' We left in a hurry and married in a hurry, no chance to change my mind. There was no possible way for any of our former life to stay intact. We had to run like fugitives. He was giving up so much too. Even his brother whom he loved so could not know of our marriage or our relocation. When the time came, I hesitated. I couldn't help but wish that Erik could be there to support me. Then part of me still wished that it were he that was standing across from me. NO! I must go through with it.

"I do." I answered. As I forced a smile at him. I then realized that was it. There was no going back. I was "beyond the point of no return."

As my life went on I felt more and more the need for him to be there. We left and went all the way to London. We were to begin our new lives there, but Raoul was stricken with a fever that left him too weak to work so I began selling all of our belongings so that we could remain alive. Raoul has died and I am left with nothing but the clothes on my back. No money. No home. No family. Nothing. Where am I to turn? I have no way to get home and I'm not sure I have a "home" to go to. That is why I do this. I have no choice. I was fortunate to be given this opportunity, not like other girls. I will not die in the street! I am not common trash! No one even need know.

X X X X X X X X X X

It was late in the evening and I was just finishing pouring over my notes of the strange occurrences that had happened. It was so hard to make sense of it. Poor Lucy finally rested in peace, after we had truly put her to rest that is. Now we all, Doctor Abraham Van Helsing, Johnathan and Mina Harker, Quincy Morris, Arthur Holmwood, and myself are all at our wits end trying to make sense of it all. I can not deny the things I have seen, as I am not the only one to have seen it, especially in the grave yard that night. We are all in agreement that we saw Lucy, or something controlling sweet Lucy, walking about and that we stopped her... it, by cutting off her head and driving a stake through her heart. It does all seem to add up to what Van Helsing says but it seems absurd to think it, NO LUNATIC! If these things all happened, and I know that they did, perhaps we are, as Van Helsing says dealing with an unholy, undead...

"Dr. Seward come quickly we may have some new patient."

I hastily set aside my things and rushed outside where I was met by an kind-looking elderly gentleman. He was soaked in the downpour and very grave looking as most men are who come the asylum to admit a patient. He pulled off his raged old cap and nodded politely at me.

"How may I help you sir?" I asked the gentleman.

"Well Dr. I found this girl laying out in the street and I couldn't in good conscience leave her there. So I thought to bring her here."

"Then she is mad?" I asked

"She only mutters incoherently as if she were talking to someone who doesn't exist. Such frightening things she goes on about."

"Well perhaps I should try to talk to her." I suggested.

"I'm not so sure. She's in the carriage but she won't speak to anyone and when I tried to get her out she…"

" I assure you. I am a professional."

I opened the carriage door to find a young woman huddled in the corner of the carriage. She was drenched and her small brown curls stuck to her face. She was startled by my voice as I spoke.

"Hello." She did not respond to me but her big brown eyes seemed to shift wildly about as many lunatics I see, half in fear and half in some kind of violent rage. After a few moments she seemed completely calmed and perhaps had gotten used to me. I put my hand out as to help her out of the carriage but before I had even time enough to think, she sprung at me knocking myself an her into the ground. I was laying in the mud with her on top of me. She seemed hell bent on killing me and may have had I not overcome her. She had managed to make a mighty blow to my face and tear my shirt collar. Seeing this one of my guards came and immediately brought her inside.

I turned to the gentleman with my slightly bruised pride and thanked him for his charity toward the girl and saw him off.

I felt a right fool being knocked about by a woman, but then in the business of lunatics I really should learn to expect this. The extra adrenaline of a violent lunatic lends them the extra strength to overpower normal persons. I wanted to talk to her but it was already late and I felt I should retire for the evening from my work. Then it seemed that sleep too, was hardly possible as Renfeild was once more having a mad fit.


	2. Renfield

As I sat and pondered the events of the last few weeks I sipped on a bit of brandy. I hate to admit it to myself but perhaps since Lucy passed away I have been turning to my old friend liquor a little too often. And this new theory of Van Helsing's, of a Nosferatu, or a Vampire creature makes the truth all the more unbearable, and it seems unthinkable, but God help me, I think I'm beginning to believe him.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling myself begin to surrender to my drink. I wasn't stupid, I knew at a moments notice I might be asked to act sober, and I would need my senses about me. I stood, just a little light headed, and placed the bottle back in it's place then plopped back into my chair.

"Quincy Morris, what have you gotten yourself into?" I mused to myself, for a moment I felt despair creep back on me. Then I stood again and picked the bottle back up.

I think most of the men believe what the professor says about the situation, even Mina, bless her, believes; Seward, however is still trying to rationalize it. There is nothing rational about it! Working around all of these patients of his, he must worry he's gone crazy. He can't have gone crazy, or else we're all crazy, because we have all seen things. Some things that we'll never forget, but always wish we could.

Darling, Mina has seen all of the notes thus far in her efforts to organize ours, and she saw Lucy in her final days, more than any of us.

Harker was closer to the Count than any of us, in his days in the Castle. He has a kind of sorrow about him, I think he saw things there that he doesn't have the heart to tell us about.

Then of course, Art, he'd do anything to stop the thing that did that to Lucy, we all would. This is his only purpose for being here with us. We were none of us really friends with him before this whole ordeal. Why else would the Lord Goddalming leave his duties behind him, especially when his father just died. The thing that connected Dr. John Seward; The Lord Goddalming, Arthur Holmwood; and myself was a love for Lucy, and now a hate for the bastard Dracula!

As for me, I've never been very imaginative or easily confused. I know what I saw. It was repulsive and there's something unnatural about the way it makes a grown man, like myself, uneasy about being alone.

We still haven't figured out what to do yet, but he must be stopped! We're all in this together. We gather to form our military-type strategies, we have come together in a sort of bond to defeat our enemy. We have become like a little army waging war against an invisible enemy. We're all prepared to fight and do our part to be victorious. I don't care what it takes, we're gong to kill that son of a bitch!

It was then that I heard the screaming of Renfield. I knew it was him for he often had fits and we all had begun to take notice of what he did, as it seemed he was somehow in communication with the vile Dracula. We looked to him for possible missing pieces to our puzzle.

I ran quickly across the hall to find Arthur, and began to pound on his door.

"Arthur!" No answer.

"Art!…Get up, Renfield's having a fit!" Still no answer.

"Damn it Art!" Finally he opened his door.

"You weren't asleep were you?" I asked him.

He just looked at me funny and said, "No." but he said this in a way that I knew he meant 'Yes.' We didn't have time for games so I said, "Good."

X X X X X X X X X X

When Quincy and I finally made it to Renfield's cell we saw that something terrible had already taken place. Dr. Seward and Dr. Van Helsing were kneeling on the ground with Renfield whose blood was spilt all over the floor from a massive head wound.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

"I'm not sure." answered Dr. Seward. I heard his screams and when I came to attend to him. I found him on the ground, he's unconscious."

"This was not self inflicted." Said Dr. Van Helsing gravely. "There was no one here?" He turned to Seward.

"No one. A nurse and I were the first to get here." He answered. Mr. Morris and I both turned to each other, guessing the same.

"He is going to die." said Van Helsing. "He has lost too much blood. There's no time to be lost. If we are to ever understand Dracula we must help him regain consciousness before he passes!" It seemed that this was our only course of action, even though I knew we all felt ill about prolonging his death, but it was risking the lives of so many others if we did not.

The doctors went to work on Renfield, patching, mending and bandaging him in hopes that he would regain consciousness. I did not sit in during the procedure, I did not understand it and I felt that I might be a hindrance. I felt it only right that all of us be present should he wake up. I ran to wake the Harkers, who were on the other side of the asylum and could not possibly have heard the ruckus going on here.

X X X X X X X X X X

It was nearly midnight and I was restless with thought. I rolled over in my bed to see my lovely Mina asleep. Her breath was labored in sleep the last few nights. She was ill from all this, it's a lot for a young woman like Mina to handle. She wants to help and Van Helsing only encourages her. He says she thinks like a man and I suppose he's right. The truth be told she has been a help to us all, but I wish she were not involved in this mess. She does not fully understand the evil of this man. As her husband I should insist that she go home away from all this, but it is too late she is already involved. I can't just send her away.

Her dark hair fell over the sheets like a water fall. She was a strong woman. Perhaps that was what he had fallen in love with. As children they had loved each other and now beside him laid his wife, with the body of woman and the mind of man. She tried so hard to be strong, and during the day she put on her façade of sense and logic to keep up with all of the men who had been her company these last few weeks, but by night she was undeniably woman, with her sensitivities.

I heard a knock on the door and went to it. It was Lord Goddalming who looked disturbed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Renfield." he said. "He has had an accident. He's going to die."

"What?" I blurted confused.

"We think the Count had something to do with it." He said. "We are hoping he will wake up."

I grabbed my jacket and started out the door.

"What about Mina?" he asked.

I turned back to the bed to se that she had not even stirred.

"She is not well. I think it best if we not distress her right now and tell her all in the morning."

X X X X X X X X X X

Seward and I worked feverishly on Renfield into the early hours in the morning. Then finally he spoke.

"He was here." He said in a whisper.

"Who was here?" I asked not sparing a second.

For a moment he was unable to speak.

"Mr. Morris, brandy please!" I ordered. He brandished a flask from his jacket and poured some into Renfield's mouth but he was unable to swallow it.

"Dracula." He finally answered. "I know my time is short, so I must tell you this quickly." We were now even more attentive then we had been. He came to my window. He usually is not fully materialized when he comes to me, but now I could see him completely. I asked him what he wanted. He told me he wanted to come in. When I asked him why he would not say. So I would not let him in. I did not trust his intentions. He began to promise me things."

"What things?" asked Seward.

"Lives. Cats and dogs and birds and rats. I would not have believed him but he made them appear right before me. Thousands of rats flooded my room… Forgive me." He said tears flooding his eyes.

"For what?" I asked him.

"I was weak. I was sick of dining on the lives of small spiders and flies. I invited him in."

"What does this matter?" asked Arthur.

"He can not enter unless you let him in. Then he may come and go as he pleases."

"Dear God, were all in danger." Interjected our American friend Quincy.

"Mr. Morris," I said politely "Do I need to remind you that we have little time? Please do not interrupt." Then I turned back to Renfield. "Please go on."

"A moment after I had said this he came in through the window as a fog and the animals were gone. Well I was furious and when I asked him why he sent the animals away he said I didn't deserve them. He said that I had betrayed him to you. Told you all too much about him. Now he must return soon. He said I had 'spoiled his fun.' He's going home but first he has to finish the job. When I came to my senses and realized why he was here it was too late. He lifted me off the ground and everything went black. I'm so sorry…. I…I" He was fading fast and Harker asked the one question that we all were thinking.

"What job does he have to finish?"

"His blood… for a bride."

Then right before us all Redfield died. He was a good man, driven mad by the evil workings of Dracula. We all wished we had known Renfield, not the lunatic, but the man, untortured by the evil of the Count. It seemed he had used him for his own purposes and then when Renfield was no longer useful to him, he killed him. First Lucy, then Renfield.

"He will kill again!" I said to my comrades, then I could no longer control my anger. "Damn him! DAMN HIM TO HELL!"


	3. Christine

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update. I have been busy with "Man of La Mancha" performances and next week is finals week, so I've had little time to write. Not to mention being sick most of the last 2 weeks. Also this story is not based on one version of "Phantom of The Opera" or "Dracula." Probobly closest to both original books and the ALW film of POTO. So if you have a pretty general knowlege of both stories, you can understand this story.

I heard only this morning the sad events of last night. Renfield seemed a kind-hearted, intelligent man, when he was not completely insane. Of course this observance was only from my brief meetings that Dr. Seward oversaw. He would be discussing some aspects of science or philosophy with a very dignified air, so that one might easily forget that they were addressing a lunatic. Then the next day he would be huddled in a corner, eating flies, and screaming about lives. I do wonder if Dracula was the cause of Renfield's insanity. Perhaps Renfield was completely sane all the time, except when prompted by Dracula.

The men are all out again, investigating our mystery, except of course Dr. Seward. So with his permission I am following him on his daily business around the asylum. Throughout the day there had been little I have not already seen around the asylum. We did pass Renfield's cell where some attendants were attempting to scrub the blood stains from the previous night off of the floor, it was a grotesque sight.

One of Dr. Seward's last stops of the day was to see one patients, a girl, who had arrived just yesterday who was particularly interesting to me. Before we went to her we had to get an attendant, to accompany us for reasons of safety.

As we stood outside her cell Seward cautioned me, "You may watch me but you may not come inside."

I looked at the woman who sat in the room, innocent and child like. "She appears harmless." I protested.

"Looks can be deceiving Mina, she nearly throttled me to death yesterday."

I could not help but smirk at the idea of such a tiny woman attacking him.

"She _appears _harmless. That was why she was able to knock me down. I was caught completely off guard." He said, understandably defensive.

As Dr. Seward entered the room the woman sat up. Immediately I saw something in her face that was odd, she looked upset but she did not have that same look that most patients here had. Her eyes were fixed and not franticly wandering about in her head. Something else struck me as odd, she was so young. Rarely had I ever seen a lunatic so young. She could not have been more than 17.

"Where I am I?" She asked before Seward had the chance to speak. As she spoke it was obvious she was a foreigner. Her accent was not strong, but it was unmistakably French. Actually it was a nice sound, not an annoying misuse of the English language. She spoke English rather well, but she would probably always sound French.

"Calm down." Dr. Seward replied, probably more to himself than to her.

"I am calm Monsieur." She said truthfully. "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Seward, and I am-"

"This is an asylum, isn't it?" she interrupted. "For the insane?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Just as I thought." She said quickly as she stood and began pacing the small room. "I afraid there has been a terrible mistake."

"What is that?"

"I am not insane." She answered plainly. Though I had heard many lunatics say this, I believed her against my better judgment. She just seemed so sincere about it. Perhaps it was that she reminded me so much of myself. Though I am probably 3 years her senior, her features are very similar to mine, dark curly hair, mid-stature, thin build, round face, and big eyes though hers were brown and mine are green. Were her clothes not as dilapidated as they were, with her hair up, from a distance I would venture to guess that she might easily be mistaken for myself.

When I was younger I used to take great pride in my hair, Jonathan always admired it, but I find myself lately, especially since my marriage to Jonathan, keeping it close to my scalp. I want to be taken seriously, and I find that if I keep my hair as out of sight as possible, men will not be constantly reminded of my gender. I am a married woman now, and thus do not need to show off silly things like my hair.

"Oh. Is that so?" Said Dr. Seward a little disingenuously.

"Monsieur, do not patronize me." she said seeing right through Dr. Seward's false seriousness. "If you could only call for my husband, he could resolve this entire situation."

"And who, may I ask, is he?"

She stopped a moment before answering. "That is difficult. If I could only tell where to find him."

"It would be nearly impossible for me to find someone if I do not even know his name."

"I am sorry, but I can not tell you." She answered.

"Why is that?" Seward prodded.

"Because he wishes to remain anonymous."

"Why? Are you fugitives?" He ventured to guess.

"No." She answered offended.

"Then why can you not tell me?"

"It is complicated!" She said, sounding as if on the verge of breaking. She took a few moments to regain control of her emotions then added "If anyone were to find out who my husband is, we may have to return to Paris."

"What is so dreadful about Paris?" Seward ventured.

"Our past and I do not know what awaits us there."

"Please, tell us." I interjected from behind the bars. "We will not tell a soul. We only wish to help you." Seward and the woman both looked at me. Seward with a sort of embarrassed look, but I paid him no attention. The woman looked directly at me, as if she had not noticed me standing there this whole time. Her big brown eyes piercing, as if she could see right through me. It was not a malicious look, but a sad one. Finally after a time she nodded at me with a small warm smile, that seemed to say 'thank you' then looked back to Seward.

"Doctor," she said. "Do you swear not to tell anyone?"

"I swear." The doctor promised.

There was a pause and then the woman answered. "Raoul De Changy."

"The Vicomte?"

"Yes. You know of him?" She asked surprised.

"I have heard of him yes." Seward stood and proceeded out the cell door.

"Thank you so much Monsieur!" She said as Seward closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry. We will have this whole thing settled." I said to her as we walked away. We had made it halfway down the hall before it dawned on me to ask her something. I ran back to her and asked.

"What is your name?"

"Christine." She answered with a smile. "And yours mademoiselle?"

"Mina." I smiled back at her. "Mina Harker."

I rushed back to doctor Seward. "We should hurry, before the men return."

He just stared at me a second and then replied "You believed her?" He shook his head and laughed "Mina you of all people."

"What? Why? She seemed like she was telling the truth." I retorted.

"That is because she is a lunatic." He said simply, "She probably _believes_ it to be true."

I found myself becoming defensive of the poor creature, throwing my sensibility to the wind. "What makes you think it is not the truth?"

"Because Mina," he said plainly "According to the newspapers, there is something that she would surely know about the viscount, were she actually married to him."

"What is that?" I asked.

Doctor Seward answered me with frankness "That Raoul De Changy is dead!"


	4. Mina

I sat silent and confused. I had so many questions in my mind and no one to ask them of. Where exactly was I? Why was I here? How did I get here? Why would people think my insane? Part of me worried that something had happened to Raoul. I had expected that doctor to return some time ago. Perhaps I should have told him where to find Raoul. I had been waiting pensively for hours, changing between sitting and pacing the small room.

It is now dark and I feel so alone. Perfect silence, except for the sounds of patients moaning far away. It is so cold and I am shaking slightly, perhaps in fear, nervousness, or just the cold, but as hard as I try I can not stop myself. I am so close to breaking, though I feel foolish to cry, for I know at any moment Raoul will come down the hall to take me home.

Then I heard a sound that gladdened me, the sound of footsteps. At first I hoped for Raoul, but it was not, these were much lighter and the stride much smaller. I quickly composed myself and stood just in time to see someone walk up to the door, it was that woman, Mina in her night clothes.

"Mina!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Sh, sh, sh!" She quickly silenced me as she began to unlock the door. "Doctor Seward does not know of this."

"What? What about-" I started ignoring her plea for me to be quiet, but she interrupted.

"Please Misses De Changy," She protested as she entered, closing the door behind her. "I am trying to help you, but I need you to calm yourself."

"Why?"

"Sh, please, someone will hear you!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes and why would that matter?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I should not be here." She said in a strange tone. "Really, I should not be talking to you."

I finally calmed myself down, or at least appeared to be calm. I have never been good at hiding my emotions. Then I asked, "Why are you here?"

"The doctor, he does not believe you. He believes you to be insane."

I once again lost my composure, "If you could just talk to my husband he-"

"Christine!" She said sternly, in a way that surprised me. She had seemed such a mild mannered woman up until this point. I can not think of a time when I had ever been addressed in such a way by a woman. "There is something I need to tell you about your husband."

"Has something happened to Raoul?" I blurted. She stood unwavering with the same emotionless face she had been maintaining the whole time she had been conversing with me. I searched her face for a few moments, then finally she looked down and sighed, hiding her face from my view and handed me a small shred of paper that I had not noticed her clutching. As I looked down I realized it was news print, my eyes were drawn immediately to the heading, the world stopped for this moment, it was like a knife had been plunged into my stomach…

"The Missing French Vicomte De Changy Found Dead in London!"

Everything that happened, all of the pain, the memories found themselves in my mind. Traveling to London, Raoul lying in bed, the doctor when he told the vile culprit: "consumption," the blood, the fever overcoming him, and finally his death.

No sooner had I looked down at the paper than I heard a most hideous sound, the howling of wolves! I turned to see Mina's face change as she turned her face to the moon. He was here! All of this was so much to take in all at once, but I know I must warn Mina! I could feel myself falling into shadow, it felt like I was falling forever into nothingness, but I knew I was falling a mere few feet onto the floor in the corner of the room. Then everything went black.

X X X X X X X X X X

I awoke to an alarming sound that caused me to nearly choke on the very air that I was breathing. It was the sound of nearby howling wolves. Why are there wolves in the middle of Carfax? The sound might not otherwise have been such a shock but the close proximity from which it came and knowing what we now know of the Count's ability to control the creatures of the night, it was reason for pause.

I was certain that my darling Mina would have been waken by the sound. I turned to find her absent from her place beside me. I looked about the room. She was gone!

I fled into the hallway looking franticly for some sign of Mina. The whole situation has made me more protective of her than ever before. God only knows what may have been happening to her at this very moment that I stood in the hall like a dimwitted fool.

Then, in my panic, I saw, coming towards me, Doctor Seward. It was as if, for that moment, my worry struck me dumb, for I did not think to ask Doctor Seward about Mina until he said shakily, "My keys are gone!"

"And Mina is missing!" I said as if adding my comment to his, as if Mina had anything to do with his keys. They were, of course, at this point of marginal importance to me. He stopped a moment and then his eyes widened.

"No." He said, as if musing to himself.

"What is it?" I asked, still in a very rushed intense manner, knowing the importance of time.

"Follow me!" he said and we were both off at a running pace down hallways and through corridors. Given the frenetic state we both found ourselves in, it was quite taxing on our bodies.

I had no proof that the Count was here, but it felt as though his presence was. It was the same sinister feeling I felt at the castle when he was near, like anything could happen, and you had no control of it, his evil force was just too powerful. Amidst this feeling, at the forefront, was Mina. So many thoughts ran through my mind. She never should have come. She should be far from all this. I feared the worst. I imagined his breath, that reeked of death, upon her neck, his hideous fangs piercing her flesh.

Then I saw something that was upsetting, however given the thoughts in my mind, was also relieving. Mina was unharmed, but she was in an entirely different quandary. For, on the floor of a cell, lied the body of a woman and Mina was standing over her.

"Mina!" I exclaimed.

"Jonathan?" She called back to me obviously in shock still, for she seemed dazed and confused, her eyes fluttered at if just waking from a dream, or as if she was not sure I were really here, then she added, "Doctor Seward?"

"My God! What happened?" Doctor Seward asked as he approached the bars.

"I do not know." She answered plainly.

"Quickly Mina, the keys!"

"I dropped them ."

"Where? Where did you drop them?" asked Seward tersely.

She did not speak, she merely pointed out into the hall where the keys lied probably five feet from the door.

"You what? Never mind!" The doctor picked up the keys and opened the cell door and lunged down beside the woman. I followed behind him and stood beside Mina. I was so relieved there was no little thought I could have besides relief. I turned to her and smiled, she looked at me with an odd blank expression. I really could not expect a smile back, given the situation. She was safe and that was all that mattered. Then my mind looked back at the woman on the floor and my mind came back to normality. What was Mina doing in here?

"Thank the good Lord!" Seward exclaimed gaily, "She is breathing. She is just unconscious. Jonathan help me move her onto the bed." I moved from my wife and down onto the floor with Dr. Seward. As we moved her onto the bed I noticed something.

"There is something in her hand." I pointed.

The Doctor proceeded to pry the thing from her hand. It was a scrap of newsprint. He looked at the paper a moment then looked up at Mina.

"Mina! What happened?"

"She fainted."

"Does this have something to do with it?" He said holding up the paper.

She nodded. I could see the heading now, or at least part of it. "French Vicomte Raoul De Changy Fou-" I realized what Mina had done. She had told me of this woman earlier that day. This was not like Mina. Mina does not operate on emotions.

"Why?" he asked, "You know she is a lunatic!" He waited for a reply. "I know about such things, do you no trust me?" Still no reply. "Mina, she could have killed you!" Once again he paused, this time to compose himself, then he laughed. "She will probably wake in the morning and be fine. In the future can you trust me to be the Doctor and I'll trust you to stay out of the affairs of my patients. For now though, I think we should all go back to our beds." The three of us walked out of the cell and Dr. Seward locked the door behind us.

"Mina, please walk back to our room. I will be there soon." I watched as she walked away and then I turned to Seward and said, "Dr. Seward I apologize for my wife's temporary lapse in judgment."

"All is forgiven, and I will not mention it to anyone." He said lightheartedly.

"Thank you my friend. I do not know what has happened to her, this is so very unlike her." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"I know," he replied "that is why I was so shocked. Knowing Mina I am sure she feels just awful. I do not expect a repeat of tonight's actions from her."

"Yes. I am sure you are right." I told him, "Goodnight Doctor." Then I returned back to my bed room.

There I found my wife sitting on the edge of the bed. I needed to calm myself, I had never been so angry at her in all of my life. I paced back and fourth across the room before I spoke.

"What where you thinking?" I asked, "I have never been embarrassed by something you have done up until this evening!" I was positively fuming with anger. Her eyes drifted off as if she were dreaming. I grabbed her by the shoulders violently. "LOOK AT ME!" Her eyes shifted their position and her green eyes stared into mine. Then her whole face seemed to change.

"Oh Johnathan please do not be angry with me." She said playfully, which only made me more furious.

"Mina, this is not a joke!"

"Of course not!" She said running her fingers through my hair.

"Mina I am serious!" I stated, trying to gain her real attention.

"So am I." She half smirked at me. "I want you Johnathan." Her whole demeanor changed. I had neaver heard Mina talk like this.

"What?" I said, knowing perfectly well what she meant but shocked to hear her say it. She did not answer me, but kissed me fully on the lips. She kissed me in such a way that I had never been kissed before I felt exposed. I felt as though I did not know my own wife. It both frightend and enticed me. This was not this sweet tender kiss that I had become accustomed to, this was a passionate intense moment, like the ocean waves that swell until they crash on the rocks. There was no escaping now, it was inevitable, once the fire is lit there is no stopping the flames. I finally pulled away from her lips and asked, "What has gotten into you?" She did not answer but just laughed and pulled me back to her and kissed me again. This time I succumbed.


End file.
